


The Stars are Brightly Shining

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Banter, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Erections, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Kinda, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Play, Painting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve wants to practice his painting skills on Tony's body and Tony is very inconveniently turned on by the whole thing. It's a challenge not to ruin Steve's hard work by coming all over it but luckily Steve finds a solution that involves a very happy Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 19
Kudos: 228





	The Stars are Brightly Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading the last two days, I had a bunch of other stuff going on so I had no time to write. If all goes well I'll upload twice tomorrow to make up for it but I'll see how much time I have.
> 
> I know the prompt is nipple play but there's actually very little of that in this story, sorry about that. Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 09: Nipple Play

“Tony.” Steve sat back on his heels, giving him a very displeased look. “You said you could do this.”

“I'm trying,” Tony protested, fighting to settle down on the tarp as Steve went to get more paint from the tray. “It's not my fault. It tickles.”

Steve chuckled. “I know it does. I told you that before we started.”

“And I'm an impulsive ass. Just say 'I told you so' and get it over with.”

Steve gave him a small smile as he shuffled over on his knees, dipping his brush in blue paint and mixing it with green. “You asked for this, you know? I could've done it with an actual model.”

Tony smirked. “I _have_ done it with an actual mo–“ He twitched, exhaling sharply through his nose when the brush suddenly found its way back onto his skin, dragging a wet trail over his side. Steve made a warning sound.

“Don't move.”

Tony nodded tensely, forcing himself to stay still as Steve put the brush on his clavicle and drew a line straight down to his hip. It was difficult enough to ignore on its own but Steve's brush was getting awfully close to – well, it was close to his dick and Tony was very naked and this whole thing was fucking bullshit. There shouldn't be anything sexual about paint.

But the brush was soft and wet and Tony was a warm blooded human; it wasn't his fault that it felt good. Didn't mean he wanted to ruin Steve's hard work with his cock.

“You better take me out to dinner when this is over,” Tony said and Steve snorted.

“Really?”

“I'm sitting still for once, I think I deserve a good jambalaya.”

Steve chuckled. “You do if you pay for it.”

“Ugh.” Tony groaned dramatically. “I knew you only wanted me for the money.”

He jolted when Steve suddenly circled his right nipple, sucking in air through his teeth. Steve hummed.

“Sorry.”

“It's alright,” Tony breathed and Steve gave him a curious look before he went back to putting down his base coat, covering Tony's right pectoral in blue. Every brush over his nipple made Tony clench his teeth, his heart racing as his cock started swelling. Fuck, why was he making this weird? Steve was doing _art_ for fuck's sake.

Tony jumped when the soft bristles of Steve's brush caught on the edges of his nipple, fighting down a groan.

“Tickles?” Steve asked with a hint of amusement and Tony wanted to laugh hysterically because sure, that was the problem.

A broad stroke over his chest made his eyes slip shut, his hands clenched in an effort to keep still. He was well on his way to fully hard now and Steve was bound to notice sooner of later, what with him being naked and all. Tony tried hard to think of anything else but then Steve leaned closer for detail work and Tony could feel his breath on the wet paint and oh fuck –

“Can –“ He spoke before he even knew what he wanted to say, but it made Steve stop and look up expectantly. “Uh. What are you drawing?”

Steve quirked an eyebrow and Tony mentally slapped himself. “You know that. I showed you the artwork.”

“I know, just – could you walk me through it, please?” Give him something to concentrate on besides his dick. It was getting pretty hard to ignore.

“Uh. Sure,” Steve said, dipping his brush in orange paint. “Sky's almost done. I'm gonna paint some stars now.”

“Cool.” Tony bit down on his bottom lip when Steve started dotting tiny spots all over his chest. His nipples were stiff and Steve raised an eyebrow when he saw it, the corners of his lips quirking up as he drew a circle that crossed over one of them.

“Cold?”

Tony laughed breathlessly. “Yeah. You could say that.”

“Sorry. I'm almost done here.”

Oh thank god. “No problem.”

Steve shifted so he was straddling Tony's right thigh, so focussed on the planet he was drawing that he didn't notice the way Tony stiffened at that, staring at Steve's knee that was very close to Tony's dick now, almost close enough to touch.

His cock was so hard that it was arching out over his already painted stomach and Tony was suddenly struck with the image of it dripping pre-come on Steve's finely woven circles and lines, ruining the beautiful painting because he couldn't help himself –

Tony bit hard into his lip when Steve moved on to the other nipple with a smaller brush, drawing precise little dots that sparked tiny pinpricks of pleasure on Tony's skin. It was hard to stay focused when all he could think about was how awfully sexy the thought of coming all over Steve's painting was, of Steve rubbing his come into the paint, drawing squiggles with Tony's –

“Oh.”

Tony looked up at Steve who was staring at his cock with a blank face. The honest shock in his eyes made Tony squirm uncomfortably.

“Sorry, I – uh.”

“Why are you hard?” Steve asked, sounding honestly baffled, and Tony bristled.

“You're on your knees, I'm naked and you're touching my nipples. What did you think was gonna happen?”

Steve huffed. “I'm painting,” he said a little indignantly but there was a smile playing around his lips now and this was just fucking great, Tony really loved being the butt of the joke, thanks – “You should've said. Here.”

“Wha– _ah!“_ Tony threw his head back, a strangled noise trapped in his throat when Steve suddenly wrapped a hand around his dick and started jerking him off. “Oh my god, Steve, don't – I'll ruin your painting –“

“Give me some credit here,” Steve said cheekily and then Steve's mouth was on his dick and Tony was so aware of the way his chest heaved, probably moving the still wet paint. He could feel his own breath on his skin as he stared at Steve who was taking him all the way down, sucking like a hoover, and it was all too much –

Tony's orgasm hit him like a fist to the face.

Steve coughed once around his dick before he pulled off, watching with wide eyes as Tony came in long lines all over his thighs. Thankfully Steve had angled him down or he really would've fucked up the painting.

Tony panted heavily, groaning when Steve gave him a few cursory strokes until he was done, finally relaxing on the tarp. His limbs felt pleasantly numb.

“Wow,” Steve said as Tony tried to catch his breath. “That really did it for you, huh?” Tony gave him a withering look and Steve chuckled. “Guess I'll have to bring out the paints more often.”

Tony grinned tiredly. “Only if you fuck me when you're done.”

Steve smirked. “Not a problem.” His eyes trailed over Tony's chest and he sighed. “Guess this one is a lost cause, huh?”

Tony looked down at the smeared patches on his chest and smiled sheepishly. “It's, uh... abstract?”

“More like smudged.” Steve shook his head with a smile. “Maybe I'll just say it's action painting and call it a day.”

“Sounds good.” Tony sat up. “So... jambalaya?”

Steve chuckled, leaning down to give Tony a kiss. “Shower first. Then we'll see.”


End file.
